


Other King Duties

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Antonella gets very ill and has to stay in bed for a while. During this sickness she doesn’t want to stay around her new-born boy Alexander for too long, not that he gets infected. Liam reassures her that he will take care of him. But he forgot that he has an important meeting with some ambassadors. Will everything go well? And how will the people around Liam react?





	Other King Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Antonella Lenti
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

Liam wakes up early in the morning even though he could have slept late. As he wakes up, he notices that his wife Antonella isn’t in the bed. He sits up and looks around.

“Ella?” He gets up and goes over to the bathroom. “My love, are you in there?"

“Yes.” Then he can hear her vomiting.

“Shall I make you tea?"

“No.” Antonella comes out and looks at her husband. “But cancelling my appointments for the day and take care of Alexander."

"Of course.” He takes her hand and brings her carefully back into the bed. “I bring you a bucket, so you don’t have to get up every time.” He strokes over her head.

“Oh, my love. Your head is blazing hot.” He takes a thermometer out of the night table. “Open your mouth.”

After the thermometer signalizes that it is finished, he takes it out. “You have 39°C fever. I don’t want to leave you alone with that fever.” He strokes over her head.

“You need to; maybe Hana can come over and care for me?“

"I call her right away.” Liam goes over to the window and calls Hana.

“Hey, Liam! How can I help you?” The happy voice of Hana comes through the phone.

“Could you come over and take care of Antonella? She has a high fever and I don’t want to leave her alone."

"Of course, I am there in ten minutes.” They both end the call.

Liam goes in the bathroom and make a bucket of Antonella ready and stands it next to her bed. He sits on her bedside and strokes her head.

“Do you need anything?"

Antonella shakes her head. "Just sleep.” Liam kisses her forehead.

As he goes over to her bedside their son starts to cry. Liam puts on his clothes, for him, it doesn’t make sense to go back to bed. His wife is ill, Hana comes over any minute and Alexander is awake.

“Milk is in the fridge.” Antonella murmurs.

“Thank you, sleep now, my love. “ Liam leaves the room but let the door open a little bit in case Antonella needs his help.

He goes over to their son. "Good morning, my prince. Someone is hungry huh?"

He holds Alexander in his arms and goes over to the fridge. While he holds him, he warms up the milk. Afterwards, he checks if the bottle is too hot and let it cool down a little bit. Before he is able to feed him, Hana knocks on the door. Liam goes over and opens the door.

"Hey.” He whispers. “Come in."

“How is she?” Hana asks worriedly.

"She is sleeping, now. I just want you to keep an eye on her. Feel yourself like home. I have a meeting later, I take Alexander with me, and so you have time to take care of Antonella.“

"Where is Drake, can’t he take care of Alexander?” Hana asks.

“Drake is currently outside the palace and has guarding duties. He can’t leave it.“ Hana nods and smiles and goes over to the living room while Liam goes back into the kitchen and feeds Alexander. Liam sits down next to Hana with him on his arm.

"If something changes call me immediately, yeah?"

Hana smiles. "Liam. You are the first person I would call, but Antonella will be fine."

Liam nods. "Sorry, I just hate it when she is sick."

“I know, she told me how you were every time she had morning nausea.” Hana chuckles.

“Oh no. Why... Why would she do that?“ Liam chuckles too.

Alexander touches the chin of Liam. "Hello, my boy.” Liam looks down kisses the hand of Alexander who let out a giggle.

“He is the cutest baby I have ever seen,” Hana admits.

“Yes, he is. I am so happy to be the father of this sunshine.“ Liam affirms and strokes the head of him and smiles. "I should bath him and change the diaper and put on some cute clothes."

Hana nods. "If you need help, I am here."

Liam smiles. "Thank you but I can do that."

"Oh... I didn’t mean it like that.” Hana blushes.

“Lady Hana, I know I am just joking.” Liam chuckles and Hana joins him.

After he prepared Alexander for the meeting Liam has to attend, he says goodbye to Antonella and Hana. At the meeting, all the nobles are standing around the table and looking expectantly at Liam who comes in with a baby on his arm.

“Excuse me gentlemen, but my wife got ill overnight, and I need to take care of our son. I hope you don’t mind me keeping an eye on my son during the meeting.“ Liam stands at the end of the table.

“Of course not, Your Majesty. We delighted to see your son, the Crown Prince of Cordonia.” A nobleman responds.  
“Thank you, Your Grace. You all may sit down.“

“May I ask how Queen Antonella is?"

“Yes, she just got an infection, as everyone does sometimes. She doesn’t want Alexander to get sick too, so I decided to take him with me."

“And the Queen is alone?” A nobleman asks horrified.

“Of course not! I called Lady Hana to take care of my wife. And as soon as I am back, Lady Hana takes care of her other duties.” The noblemen nod. “Shall we begin?” Liam says. He gets nodding as a response.

During the meeting, Alexander makes noises sometimes and that lighten up the moods within all the seriousness. Liam is happy that no one said that it’s bad to have a child within the meeting where they discuss such important topics. And he will be happier to be back soon to his wife. He is delighted to have such supportive followers at the meeting. Liam had to leave one time during the meeting to change the diaper, the nobles took it with understanding and thought it’s great to see their King with his other duties – duties that are called ‘being a father’.

And Antonella? She is the happiest woman in Cordonia. She has a husband who takes his duties as a father as serious as being a king. She is happy about the fact she can relate to Liam whenever she is too ill to care for their son Alexander!

In the end, she looks forward to the future with him and perhaps one day a second child, a little princess. But whatever comes, Liam and Antonella will make it work.

 


End file.
